


Waves

by lancesmiles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancesmiles/pseuds/lancesmiles
Summary: “I haven’t seen you in a week, I’m stuck with my stupid family while you’re off at your friend’s beach volleyball tournament, you leave me after the most amazing dirty talk I’ve ever heard in my life and all you can talk about when you see me again is my fucking face?”Hunk winced, smiling sheepishly as he took a hand from Lance’s back to run it through his own hair.“I’m sorry,” he made puppy-dog eyes at Lance. “Forgive me? Your face is just so pretty manamea.”Lance felt red dust his cheeks once again, and tried to shake himself out of it. It wasn’t fair that he was the hottest piece of tail under the sea but in Hunk’s arms he turned to mush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically the mermaid smut fic that literally no one asked for

Hunk drew a lazy stripe up Lance’s spine, causing beads of water to form a trail that glittered against his dark skin in the dying sunlight. Lance gave a sated, breathy sigh into Hunk’s neck that sent shivers straight to where Hunk didn’t really need those shivers.

“I could lay here all day.” Lance murmured, tightening his arms that encircled Hunk’s broad waist. “You make an exceptionally comfortable cushion.”

Hunk chuckled, a low rumble that reverberated next to Lance’s cheek. He loved when the sun set and Lace’s barbed tongue mellowed out, almost to a point where he could get a genuine compliment out of the boy.

“We  _ have _ been lying here all day  _ manamea _ ,” he pressed his lips to Lance’s damp hair. “And I’m glad to know that a comfortable cushion is all I am to you.”

Lance shifted, lifting himself from Hunk’s chest so he could prop himself on his elbows in the shallow water where they lay. He grinned at Hunk, then, mischief gleaming in his deep blue eyes. Hunk swallowed, thinking they looked like the bottom of the sea.

Behind Lance, his tail flicked out of the water languidly, translucent fins splaying out across its surface and brushing across Hunk’s legs. Whoa, that should  _ not _ turn him on as much as it did.

“You aren’t just a cushion to me my  _ daaaaarling _ ,” Lance cooed, dragging out the pet name long enough so that Hunk rolled his eyes. “You act as many things, don’t discourage yourself.”

Hunk tried for a laugh, but it got stuck in his throat as Lance leaned forward to again rest his head inside the crook of Hunk’s neck, this time teasing the skin with his tongue. 

“A cushion yes, but also my favorite toy, big guy.”

Hunk let out an embarrassing noise as Lance nibbled his earlobe, and decided he’d had enough. Hunk rolled Lance onto his back, straddling him and pinning his slick arms to the sand. Only the thin layer of Hunk’s swim shorts separated him from Lance’s shimmering scales, and they both knew it. Lance grinned up at a now domineering Hunk, and Hunk knew he’d been coerced into exactly where Lance wanted him yet again.

Still, Hunk wasn’t complaining.

He leaned down, burying his nose into Lance’s neck, smirking as a not-so-suppressed gasp left his lover’s lips. 

“I’m  _ your _ toy?” Hunk purred, beginning to leave a wet trail of kisses from Lance’s neck down his chest, revelling in the fact that Lance was small enough under him that he could keep holding the boy’s arms above his head at the same time. 

Lance’s chest heaved under Hunk’s warm assault. 

“A-Ah! H-Hunk..” he whispered breathlessly, face reddening at how desperate he sounded.

Hunk stopped to look up at Lance, who writhed uncomfortably under the man’s dark eyes. Hunk’s normally pacifying gaze had grown completely possessive, pupils blown to fill his golden irises. Hunk breathed in the scent of his lover, all saltwater and fresh air and  _ Lance… _ he wanted to hear more of those airy sounds.

A lot more.

“Mine,” bubbled out of Hunks lips as he leaned in to kiss Lance again. “ _ Mine, mine, mine.” _

Lance arched his back at the man’s words, his moans swallowed by Hunk’s mouth.

Hunk finally let go of Lance’s hands so he could tangle his webbed fingers into Hunk’s hair, curling into it and tugging at it in the way he knew Hunk loved.

It was hot and wet and Hunk felt himself losing it as Lance gasped his name over and over again. He sucked a mark onto Lance’s stomach, where his scales met skin and he knew Lance was extremely sensitive. At this, Lance let out a high pitched whine, keening with his head thrown back as he yanked at Hunk’s hair.

Hunk felt his cock twitch and his eyelids flutter. By God look at what this man  _ did _ to him.  _ Shit _ . 

“Do you know what you do to me  _ iʻa aulelei _ ?” Hunk decided to voice to Lance, groaning into silky skin.

He should have known that was a bad thing to say. Before he knew it, Lance had flipped him over again, and was glaring directly into his eyes.

“Don’t  _ call _ me that when I don’t know what it  _ means _ ,” he growled.

Hunk was too far gone to even try keeping the grin off of his face. He  _ would _ tell his lover that it meant  _ pretty fish _ , but where was the fun in that when Lance’s face got so adorably red whenever he used it?

“Don’t call you  _ what _ my  _ iʻa aulelei _ ?” 

Lance made an irritated clicking noise in the back of his throat, and dove down to capture Hunk’s lips in a bruising kiss.

“It’s too  _ hot _ not to tell me,” Lance mumbled as he moved down Hunk’s chest. “You annoying idiot,” he added for good measure.

He then tore Hunk’s swim shorts down in one angry motion, and Hunk gave a surprised yelp at the sudden rush of air.

“L-Lance! Y-You-”

And then Lance was swallowing him down and Hunk couldn’t find words anymore.

Lance hummed around him, gazing up at him with round, sparkling eyes and it was all Hunk could do to keep from cumming right then and there. Every time the boy came up, he’d drag his teeth in a barely-even-there way that drove Hunk absolutely mad, and Lance knew it too. 

“How do I feel?” Lance smirked, rubbing slick lips across the red head of Hunk’s cock as he purred.

“So good,” Hunk gasped as their eyes met. “So fucking good  _ — oh!” _

Hunk curled his fingers in damp blue hair, watching in fascination as Lance bobbed up and down on him, glistening webbing wrapping around his cock whenever Lance used his fingers. The sight was so erotic and he felt so hot and wet that Hunk didn’t know how long he could even last.

The urge to gain back some control over the situation was extremely prominent, however, and Hunk began breathing short strings of words that he knew turned Lance on so much.

“You look so pretty down there  _ manamea _ , so beautiful with your lips all stretched around my cock taking me like you were born too.”

Hunk had to suck in a desperate breath as Lance moaned around him and sent delicious vibrations up his entire body. 

“The things I would  _ do _ to you Lance,” Hunk breathed, pupils blown wide. “If you were human, I wouldn’t hesitate to sink into your pretty little hole and fuck you until you came untouched…”

At this, Lance cried out, Hunk’s dick popping sinfully from his lips and sliding against his cheek. The sight of it against Lance’s flushed skin made Hunk think of cumming over his sweeping eyelashes and swollen lips, and Hunk jerked in Lance’s limp hand.

“L-Lance, I’m going to-”

“ _ Please _ ,” Lance moaned, throwing his head back and lapping the tip of his tongue gently over the head of Hunk’s cock before Hunk completely unraveled.

White strips coated Lance’s visage, and he slowly opened his eyes, cum hanging thick on his lashes. Lance brought his tail up out of the water, letting his blue scales catch the setting sun behind him and shower them both in sapphire light. He was the most beautiful thing Hunk had ever seen.

After Hunk had come down from his high enough to breathe somewhat normally, he slid down farther into the warm water and pulled Lance up closer to him, who gladly snuggled into Hunk’s large embrace. After a few seconds of cuddling, it became clear that Lance had had enough and was starting to squirm again. He shimmied up towards Hunk’s ear so he could nibble on the sensitive part of the shell, right where he knew Hunk loved it. 

When Lance had first brushed back Hunk’s black locks to find smooth ears, he’d been fascinated, and then flushed as Hunk laughed at Lance’s translucent, pointy ones. ( _ I’m not laughing at you  _ manamea _ , I just think they’re so —mmf— cute! _ ) Lace felt heat rise to his cheeks at the memory, and smiled despite himself. He didn’t deserve such a huge, lovable, idiot. Hunk brought his large hands that Lance loved so much to trail up the curve of Lance’s back, tracing his stray scales. Sexy, how could he have forgotten sexy? A huge, lovable,  _ sexy _ idiot. Lance’s idiot.

He felt a shiver run from his pointed ears to the tip of his dorsal fin.

“If I was human, huh?” Lance grinned against Hunk’s ear, and delighted in the way the larger man’s body stiffened once again underneath him. “That could be arranged.”

***

“ _ Lance _ !” 

Hunk’s voice rang out in delight, echoing through their cave. He bounded through the knee-deep water to where Lance lounged casually against the rock where Hunk usually sat. At the sight of his boyfriend, an involuntary noise rose to the back of Lance’s throat, making a gentle clicking sound. He tried to keep his cool demeanor, but when Hunk lifted him up into his arms, spinning him around tail-and-all like a teddy bear, a deep flush spread unintentionally across his cheeks.

“ _ Easy _ big guy,” Lance mumbled grumpily, trying to hide his smile as he settled into Hunk’s neck. “It’s not like I’m back from  _ war _ .”

Hunk felt Lance’s grin against his skin despite Lance’s annoyed tone, and he hummed in satisfaction. It had been a while since he’d held his boy in his arms, breathing in his watery scent _ —  _ too long, actually.

“Not war, but close enough,” Hunk said.

“It’s barely been a week, Hunk.”

“A week too  _ long _ ! I missed your face.”

“My _face_?” Lance pulled back from Hunk’s embrace, expression running straight from content to simmering. “I haven’t seen you in a week, I’m stuck with my stupid family while you’re off at your friend’s _beach_ _volleyball_ tournament, you leave me after the most amazing dirty talk I’ve ever heard in my life and all you can talk about when you see me again is my fucking face?”

Hunk winced, smiling sheepishly as he took a hand from Lance’s back to run it through his own hair.

“I’m sorry,” he made puppy-dog eyes at Lance. “Forgive me? Your face is just so pretty  _ manamea _ .”

Lance felt red dust his cheeks once again, and tried to shake himself out of it. It wasn’t fair that he was the hottest piece of tail under the sea but in Hunk’s arms he turned to  _ mush _ . 

“I’ll forgive you on one condition,” Lance huffed, lifting his chin in a pompous sort of manner. 

“Anything for you,” Hunk threw Lance a cheesy smile that had way too much meaning behind it.

Lance twisted his lips into a smirk, and let his eyes darken with the lust he’d been harboring for a week now. “You have to make good on your promise.”

Hunks eyes widened with worry, all pretense of teasing seeping out of his expression as he pulled Lance closer to him.

“W-What? I d-don’t remember a promise. Oh my gosh Lance, I’m so sorry I completely forgot I-I didn’t mean to I _ — _ ”

Lance shushed his boyfriend with a kiss, brushing his webbed fingers across dark cheeks. He hummed into Hunk’s lips, the latter being too startled to open his mouth and kiss him properly. When he pulled away, Lance rested their foreheads together so he could continue brushing his fingers along the side of Hunk’s face softly. Hunk was so close Lance could feel his warm breath.

He smelled like honey and  _ aoa  _ trees, a warm combination so light it had Lance’s head spinning.

“You didn’t forget anything you idiot,” Lance said softly. “It wasn’t really a promise. It was more of an implied sort of thing, you know.”

“Um,” Hunk’s panicked look began to creep back into his face at the thought that he could be disappointing his boyfriend. “Not really… ?”

Lance chuckled, and tilted his face forward so their lips were almost touching. With every word Lance spoke, Hunk felt the ghost of his breath and it sent blood rushing to his face, and his groin. 

“When you had your fingers in my hair, telling me how  _ pretty _ I looked down there, how  _ good _ it was, and you marveled at the things you could do to me if I were  _ human… _ ”

Hunk gulped, and Lance traced his bobbing adam’s apple with his tongue. 

“D-Did I really say…  _ uhn— _ ” Hunk lost his sentence as soon as Lance began sucking a love bite right on his sweet spot, as if the boy was drinking up Hunk’s very ability to think. 

“Hmm, yes you really said it,” Lance gave a sultry sigh and attacked the opposite side of Hunk’s neck to mirror the satisfyingly purple mark he’d already created.

This time, Lance let his second set of teeth slide out from his gums, the wicked sharp ones he used to eat. Hunk literally cried out in surprise as Lance dragged them across his skin, and it turned into a gravelly moan as Lance followed them with his tongue.

“I love it when you moan like that,” Lance confessed when his lips finally grazed the shell of Hunk’s ear. “All deep and throaty. You’re all man and I love it.”

_ Nothing underwater sounds as mouthwatering as you do, _ Lance wanted to add, but found that he’d already been sappy enough this afternoon. 

“Now remind me why you want me,” Lance whispered, and leaned back just in time to see Hunks eyes flash dangerously black with desire.

“You make me want to completely lose control  _ manamea _ , and I promise you that is not a good thing,” Hunk spun Lance around so now he was pinned to the rock.

Lance grinned. “Are you sure? Because  _ I _ think that sounds like a fantastic idea.”

Lance then twisted a hand from Hunk’s loose grasp to reach under his sash, and pulled out a crudely strung necklace. Hanging from a loop of hastily twisted seaweed was a deep green crystal. It spun as Lance held it up, captivating Hunk, seeming not to refract the light but absorb it and let it twinkle in its murky depths.

“L-Lance, what is that?” Hunk asked suspiciously.

Lance bit his lip, looking slightly unsure for the first time since Hunk had bounded into their cave. He quickly shook it off though, reminding himself that the reason he had the stupid crystal in the first place was for Hunk, and Hunk only. 

“I don’t think it has a name in English,” Lance told Hunk behind the twirling crystal. “I kind of… maybe… stole it from my dad.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow, and Lance was quick to keep explaining because he knew how much Hunk hated hearing about the bad things Lance did.

“I-It can transform me,” Lance whispered, a small smile twitching onto his lips when Hunks eyes widened. “Only for about an hour, and I’ll be really tired when I switch back. Maybe even a little sick. I’ll probably have to spend the night in the cave, but— hey don’t look at me like that! It’s worth it.”

_ You’re worth it,  _ Lance added silently. 

“So let me get this straight,” Hunk stared almost hungrily at the crystal, licking his lips at the thought of… of  _ Lance _ . “This crystal can, can turn you  _ human _ ?”

Lance’s face broke into a grin the size of the Great Barrier Reef. “Tonight, I’m all yours.”

Hunk let his eyelids fall shut to the music of Lance’s laugh, picturing Lance with… with legs. Dark, smooth legs that wrapped around Hunk’s waist. How many times had he laid in bed picturing what he would do if Lance were human? If he could abuse a tight little hole and feel Lance’s heat and give him the same pleasure that Lance always gave to Hunk.

Not that he didn’t love Lance the way he was, either. His beautiful azure scales and the delicate webbing between his slender fingers, even his pointy ears and teeth managed to turn Hunk on in all the right ways.

But  _ still… _ human...

He stifled a moan, opening his eyes to see Lance submerging the crystal in the water of the cave.

“Have you ever done this before?” Hunk asked him, trying to keep his mind off of the dirty things he could be doing to Lance at this very moment.

He didn’t think Lance had. After all, they had known each other since Hunk was seven. Lance would have told Hunk about this strange gadget before, or would have shown it to him, if he could use it before.

“No,” Lance scoffed, glaring at the crystal, but his eyes softened when he glanced over at the larger man. “It’s too dangerous. This thing is so valuable, and if my dad knew I’d taken it, much less was using it to be  _ with _ an actual human…”

Lance trailed off but Hunk got the gist. They’d talked about what life was like underwater before.

“OK, hold on for a second,” Lance told Hunk. “This should only take a second, if I know how to do it right.”

Lance took a deep breath and shut his eyes, the way he clenched the crystal in his fist betraying his nerves. A few inches under the water, the crystal suddenly started to emit an eerie green glow, and Hunk stepped back as he watched bubbles form around it. Then, the glow began to spread. First Lance’s hand, then his forearm, and then it was spreading across his torso. Hunk watched in fear, hoping his boyfriend was alright as Lance’s entire body pulsed with green light.

Then, he started to change.

The webbing between his fingers folded in on itself, retracting inside caramel skin, scales melting into coffee-colored thighs. Hunk stared in awe as Lance’s rich blue hair faded to a luscious brown, fluttering around his face to expose rounded ears no longer tinged with green. The dark swirls that covered his arms and stomach gave way to sprinklings of chocolate freckles and soft brown  tufts of hair. 

When Lance was done glowing and the crystal returned to its passive state, he was left sitting in the shallow water. With wide eyes and lips parted in fascination, he braced his arms and attempted to stand on his brand new appendages.

“W-Whoa!” It didn’t work so well, and Lance found himself flailing and he nearly fell against the rock.

He would have if not for Hunk, who dove forward to catch him.

It was then that Hunk realized he had an insanely, exquisitely attractive man lying butt naked in his arms.

“L-Lance,” he choked, letting his eyes rake over his boyfriend’s new body.

“Hunk,” Lance grinned slowly, letting the name roll of his tongue sensually. 

He extended his new legs, flexing the new muscles and admiring the way the water glistened in droplets on skin rather than scales. 

“This is so crazy,” he breathed to himself, but didn’t have time for any other observations before Hunk captured his lips furiously.

It was all passion and no sentiment, all lust and fire and a buildup of heat that had happened from the lack of contact between the two over the past week. There was absolutely nothing sweet about the kiss, and Lance loved it.

“Did I _ — _ ”  _ gasp _ “ever _ — _ ”  _ gasp _ “tell you _ — _ ”  _ gasp _ “how fucking sexy you are when you get rough?” 

Lance panted for air in between wet kisses, wiggling his new hips in Hunk’s grasp. Hunk grinned, all teeth, and Lance gasped as Hunk slid his tongue inside Lance’s mouth. He couldn’t pop his extra set of sharp teeth out, and not even having them there was a weird feeling. It was all soft and warm and — _ ugh—  _ Hunk!

Hunk reached a hand down in between Lance’s new legs, brushing the tips of his fingers over Lance’s cock.

“ _ Oh my GOD _ !” Lance’s voice jumped up two octaves as he jumped in Hunk’s grasp, a feeling he’d never felt before curling in his stomach.

Hunk outright laughed, pressing his nose to Lance’s cheek as he reached down to touch him again.

“How does that feel my little human?”

Lance could only let out a strangled moan in response, throwing his head back against Hunk’s broad shoulder. Hunk dragged his thumb across the tip of Lance’s rapidly hardening dick, watching in rapture as Lance’s chest rose and fell quickly, panting and glistening with beads of sweat. 

“Exquisite,” Hunk breathed out loud, his lips unable to hold in his thoughts.

“ _ Hunk _ !” at this, Lance actually cried out, jerking in Hunk’s palm. “I— I don’t know w-what’s—  _ ah _ !”

“Let go for me sweetheart,” Hunk said lovingly, voice thick with lust.

Lance bit down on Hunk’s shoulder to muffle his screams as he came, barely thirty seconds after Hunk had grazed his cock. It took a couple seconds for Lance to become coherent again, and in that time Hunk realized just how hard he’d gotten himself. 

“Is… is it always like… like that?” Lance gasped, cheeks flushed and eyes blown nearly black.

Hunk chuckled, nuzzling Lance’s sweaty cheek, earning another moan from his boyfriend.

“It’s not always that  _ fast _ , baby. But with me it’ll always be that  _ good _ .”

Lance opened his fluttering eyes to glare at Hunk, hitting him in the shoulder with a weak fist, one completely silky and unwebbed. 

“You  _ bastard _ . Just… I… can you…”

Hunk smiled at how adorable Lance looked while begging, and he decided right then and there that he would do anything to hear more of it.

“Can I  _ what _ ?” Hunk purred, and shifted Lance to his lap as he sat down on the rock.

Lance immediately started grinding down on Hunk’s clothed lap, almost like it was an involuntary motion.

“Hunk,” he panted in between gasps of air, his eyes falling shut again as his head fell against his back. “Hunk, Hunk,  _ Hunk— _ ”

Hunk stopped Lance’s movement with two strong hands on the boy’s shoulders, no longer tinged-blue but a rich hazel. 

“Not so fast  _ manamea _ ,” Hunk whispered, licking his lips as Lance’s rehardening dick pressed against his leg. “Don’t you think it’s a little unfair that I still have all these clothes on while you’re just sitting here, waiting to be ravished?”

“Oh my God  _ Hunk _ ,” Lance keened this time, opening his eyes to stare at Hunk.

His eyes were watery, and his mouth had started opening and closing mindlessly. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Hunk grinned.

In a flurry of limbs, some of them newly acquired, Hunk managed to free himself from his clothing, and finally pressing Lance back down to him, the feeling of bare skin on skin practically surreal.

“It’s so warm,” Lance whimpered into Hunk’s lips. “ _ You’re _ so warm, holy…”

Hunk kissed down Lance’s neck, simultaneously moving his hands down to cup the smaller boy’s ass, which caused Lance to give a squeak of surprise. Dipping one of his hands down into the water, Hunk slowly brought his now dripping fingers back up to Lance’s hole. Hunk’s eyes widened as his finger circled the tight, puckered skin. So soft and warm and God… what would it feel like around his cock?

To distract him, Hunk took Lance’s cock and pressed it against his own, simply holding them together. He had a feeling too much stimulation would cause Lance to cum  _ again _ , like a horny teenager, so this should be enough.

Lance moaned at the contact, falling forward to dig his face into Hunk’s neck. Right when Lance seemed blissed enough from the pressure of Hunk’s hand, Hunk pressed a finger past Lance’s rim. 

“ _ Shit— _ ”

“Just tell me if it hurts too much, okay?” Hunk whispered, voice slipping from  seductive-purr back to concerned-boyfriend.

Lance nodded, his whole body practically humming as Hunk slipped his finger deeper.

“Feels so good,” Lance moaned, teeth dragging across Hunk’s skin. “Tell me… tell me what you’re gonna do to me.”

Hunk growled deep in his throat, a possessive, animalistic sound that he didn’t know he could make. This boy would be the death of him.

“You mean tell you about how bad I want to fuck you  _ manamea _ ?”

Lance stifled a high pitched moan, and Hunk took the opportunity to slide another finger into his tight hole.

“How bad I want to feel you around me, pound into you and make you cum without even touching this pretty new cock of yours?”

“ _ Hunk _ !”

Hunk immediately stilled his probing fingers in Lance’s hole to wrap two fingers around the base of his boyfriend’s cock to keep him from cumming. Lance’s entire body vibrated in Hunk’s arms, and Hunk deeply inhaled his soft scent.

“Not yet baby,” he murmured, and added a third finger to the symphony of Lance’s gasping cries. “ _ I _ get to say when you cum.”

Lance leaned his head back to look Hunk in the eyes, and in doing so pushed himself farther down onto Hunk’s fingers, slick with water and now precum. 

“Please,” he panted, eyes hooded and cheeks glistening as he fucked himself on Hunk’s fingers. “ _ Please _ Hunk.”

Hunk all of a sudden lost his dirty tongue, and all he could do was swallow in awe. Lance was so beautiful like this, so  _ damn _ beautiful. 

He pulled his fingers out with a small pop, Lance suffering a small moan. He then shifted so he was holding Lance directly above him with his two strong arms, Lance’s smooth legs wrapped around his midsection. His own dick throbbed, red and leaking, and he was so so gone in the way Lance wrapped around him and seemed to infiltrate all his senses. But not far gone enough to forget to ask.

“A-Are you sure this is okay lovely?” he whispered, biting his lip in reverence as he looked up at Lance.

Because if Lance said no, he would stop. He would put Lance down and pepper his face with kisses and wait until Lance got his sparkling blue tail back and they would just talk for the rest of the night about constellations. If Lance said no, Hunk would carefully lower him to the side and be careful not to let him scratch himself on the rocks, and he would tell him that everything was okay no matter what. If Lance said no, he wouldn’t hesitate, no matter how great his own needs were. And that was because—

“You idiot, just get inside me,” Lance breathed, a ghost of a smirk playing across his lips, his eyes speaking volumes of trust. “I love you, dork.”

Hunk felt his chest well up.

“I love you too.”

And then he was pulling Lance down onto him, and there was no stopping now. Not after Hunk felt how  _ good _ it was.

“Lance,” he gasped for air. “Lance are you okay?”

Lance’s face had scrunched up with pain, and his stomach muscles had drawn taught. 

“Y-Yeah, just, just d-don’t stop.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

Lance sank deeper onto Hunk until he had fully bottomed out, and Hunk vibrated with the sheer effort of not thrusting up into the boy. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , I feel so full, this is… I don’t…”

Hunk’s eyelids fluttered at Lance’s words, they sounded like music. 

“Can I move?”

Lance nodded, blood rushing to his cheeks once again, showing the sprinkling of freckles that showered his nose. 

“Please,” he whispered again, and Hunk thought it was the most alluring sound he’d ever encountered.

Hunk gave one delicious thrust upwards, gasping at the new feeling. They moved in unison then, feeling just as close physically as they always had mentally for the very first time. Hunk suddenly felt a surge of possession over the beautiful man he had in his arms. He flipped them over without pulling out, so that Lance was pressed up against the rock. 

“You’re mine Lance,” Hunk moaned as he pounded into his boyfriend. “ _ Mine _ .”

“Don’t tell anyone,” Lance gasped. “But I fucking  _ love _ when you say that.”

Suddenly, Hunk changed his angle and Lance  _ screamed _ . 

“Found it,” Hunk grinned.

“Moremoremoremoremoremore—” Lance had turned to barely coherent begging, clicking sounds echoing from the back of his throat between each word and hands scrabbling needily at Hunk’s back. 

Hunk pounded the same spot inside Lance again, and that was all it took for Lance to come undone, white sheets coating the both of their chests. When Lance tightened around him, Hunk moaned hungrily and was soon chasing his own release. 

It was several minutes before either of them could move. Hunk pulled out with a small wince, and then a pleased hum rumbled in his chest as he saw his own essence drip from his  _ manamea’s _ wrecked hole. 

“Lance,” Hunk cooed, leaning down to cover the boy’s face with butterfly kisses to try to get him to open his eyes. “Lance baby are you OK?”

In response, Lance slowly wrapped his arms around Hunk (or as far around as they could go) and snuggled his face into Hunk’s soft chest.

“That was incredible,” he mumbled happily. “You were… I mean… I…”

Hunk just laughed, pulling Lance down with him so they were both sitting in the warm water. He began to wash them both clean, Lance content to lay back and let Hunk do the work in his lethargic state. He watched Hunk through lazy eyes, by now over the feeling of his new body enough to properly admire his boyfriend. Not that he’d ever say that out  _ loud _ . God, just two minutes ago he’d been under those rippling muscles, the smell of sweat and the slapping of skin thick in the air. ( _ Not  _ now _ mini Lance, you literally just went through two rounds, can’t you calm down already? _ ) Lance had never felt anything  _ like _ it. It would almost be worth being human, if only so Hunk could completely ravish him every day. 

Almost.

“H-Hunk?” he found that his throat was hoarse and he had to clear it.

“Mmm?” Hunk hummed, cocking his head up so his beaming gaze could find Lance’s.

_ God he was like sunlight. What did I do to deserve sunlight? _

“Thank you,” he felt a smile slowly stretch across his visage. “I’ll definitely steal my dad’s stuff again. It was more than worth it.”

“ _ Lance _ ,” Hunk rolled his eyes. “I don’t think that was the moral of the story.”

“But Hunk,” Lance whined, shimmying closer to him in the water so he could press his forehead against the other man’s shoulder. “There’s so much more I want to do with you, big guy. So much more.”

Hunk gulped. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lance grinned.

The mood suddenly dropped as Lance remembered something. 

“Uh, Hunk?” he whispered. “This crystal will wear off in just a couple minutes. And, I’m going to be way too tired to go anywhere.”

“Don’t worry,” Hunk tangled his fingers into Lance’s hair and started combing through the frumpled locks. “I can run up to the bungalow in less than five. I have everything we could possibly need.”

Lance leaned away from Hunk’s tattooed shoulder to blink up at him as though not really hearing what the man had just said.

“Y-you mean, you’ll stay?” he asked, his voice uncharacteristically small.

“Why, what in the world made you think I would leave?” Hunk rumbled, laughing as he pulled Lance into a warm embrace. “I’ll always stay my  _ manamea _ . Always.”

“Shut up,” Lance muttered, but his reply was met with another bout of laughter followed by cheeks as red as apples.

So Hunk held him. And even when webbing crawled back up Lance’s fingers, skin pulled into tips on his ears, and blue laced its way through his skin, Hunk held him. He maybe held Lance even a little tighter than he had before. Because they were perfect.  _ Lance _ was perfect, and Hunk loved him, sapphire scales and all. 

**Author's Note:**

> talk Hance to me at lancesmiles.tumblr.com


End file.
